A number of currently-implemented LED edgelights, such as for Active Matrix Liquid Crystal Displays (AMLCDs), may not provide a desirable level of efficiency and/or performance.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an LED edgelight which obviates problems associated with current solutions.